Protagonist of Two Eras
Grid's second epic, in which Grid experience the begin of a new era in the Saharan Empire, the end of emperor Juander. Information An epic triggeres when experiencing and participating in an event that is a major milestone in human history, such as The Birth of a New Millennium of the Empire. The narrative of the system implied in advance the suicide act of the emperor Juander which Grid has witnessed but not stopped. The two people share a subtle connection through an agent, the emperor's request to Mercedes for a chance of atonement to help his old friend Piaro.Chapter 807 | the emperor's request There is also the intense relationship with Piaro who is also a witness of the event. However, there is only a distant relationship between Grid and the emperor. And still, Grid unconsciously felt fond of him, and perhaps something similar from him, as he takes responsibility for his committed sins from his ignorance. The emperor was a fool who could not even be corrupted and not a wicked person. Maybe he was incompetent, but it is the climax of Piaro's hatred for the emperor that can finally come to a closure. With the completion of the epic, Grid's relationship with the Saharan imperial family has become special, from generation to generation. Grid's witness of a new era that can never be accomplished again in the short lifespan of a human enhanced his Indomitable. And Grid's Transcendence status had risen twice to the next level. In addition to unlocking Shunpo, albeit without a description, the Deity increased by 2 for each level of transcendence. Known Effect of the Title * When entering the immortal state for five seconds, there is a 20% heath recovery after the immortal duration ends.Chapter 1147 Description of Two Eras If you were someone who died easily, then you couldn’t have witnessed two eras. You will never die easily. Owned by User * Grid How to Obtain Epic beginning of the epic comes from the underground passage that is dyed with the light of the night stones. silently watched the back of the Absolute for the last time. last of the Absolute, a pilgrim walking on the path of atonement—he sacrificed himself to take responsibility for his sins without hiding from his sins. Absolute knew. His blood won’t wash away his sins. the Absolute sacrificed himself at the end. His blood might not wash away his sins, but he hoped to cause a ripple in the history of the decaying empire for generations. was in the hope that no sinner like him would ever be born again... fool who was aware that one Absolute could put countless people into misery. Absolute’s desire ends an era of history. has witnessed it through the Absolute. saw the responsibility of the highest-ranked person to guide a new millennium of history. has seen the end of an age. the center of the previous and the new era, he felt the great narrative that couldn’t be achieved with personal power become a part of him. Category:Titles Category:Epics